


Knowing

by imparfait



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imparfait/pseuds/imparfait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the truth hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> One of a million Things That Wouldn't Work for the Firsts Fest on LJ, but I liked this one.

_His life is hard enough_ , she says. Sirius' fight dies on his lips. The words burn the back of his throat, acrid and wrong. This isn't just anyone. It's Moony's mum and she's right. She looks like she's going to cry or like maybe she had been crying before she came. Sirius feels regret in his bones; it isn't fair. It's not as though he'd plotted some conniving plan to snatch Remus up for himself. They'd fallen together one night and it'd stuck.

Tears brim over her eyes, breaking onto her cheeks as the last rays of sunlight die on the horizon. The trees cast shadows across her clenched fists. Sirius closes his eyes. The air is so thick and humid that it's choking him, or maybe that's the words - _I love him_ , he says. It's true.


End file.
